


Tonight the world dies

by sasha_bo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - dark-ish??, Alpha Scott McCall, Hurt, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possessed Stiles, dark-ish??, possible 3b spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now we move on. It will take time and this won’t be the last time that things will get this bad. But we keep on fighting. Bad things happen, things which we have no control over but it’s how we bounce back. And we will do it together. You saved me when this all started, now it’s my turn to save you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight the world dies

**Author's Note:**

> So im in a bit of a crappy funk and this is the end result. Thank you for taking the time to read, I have a little bit of a thing for hurt Derek so that is a theme within this story. Im not used to tagging my work so if there is anything I have missed, please message me so I can correct it. 
> 
> Thank you again x

For the first time in months, Stiles felt like he could breathe again. Gone were the blackouts, the darkness and the overwhelming sense of fear that followed him since the sacrifice. Looking back, he felt like he had spent the time walking in a dense fog – well the times which he could recall. He couldn’t recall what happened to rid him of the darkness. To be honest he couldn’t really remember the week preceding the event. But he remembers waking up in the back area of Deaton’s office surrounded by the vet, Scott, Lydia and Isaac – all four with looks of relief on their faces. He was later told that when they realised what was going on and the role ‘Stiles’ played, a simple exorcism of sorts was what was required to permanently close the door and keep the darkness at bay.

Three days on, Stiles was still trying to adjust to life free of the supernatural. He finally realised just how put upon he was by everything by how light he felt now – back to the same old Stiles. But he couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. Something important. He had spent hours at home trying to make sense of the feeling, but couldn’t put his finger on it. The nightmares persisted, but were different somehow. Before, he felt fully conscious of himself within the dreams. He moved when he wanted to move and spoke when he wanted to speak. Now it was like he was a passenger within the dreams, looking through someone else’s eyes with no control over what he was doing.

The first few times he dreamt about dark, masked figures. The dream progressed to someone putting an arm through one of the figures and producing an insect. The third night resulted in a different setting. Stiles (or rather the person whose eyes he was seeing through) was walking through a forest, keeping within the shadow provided by the overhanging tree canopy. The figure walked with quiet steps, stealthily moving through the shrubbery, stalking. A man was stationary in front of him, unaware of the company he had. The figures eyesight never wavered from the man.

Stiles woke with a start, unable to get the imagery out of his head. The persistent feeling of mystery was at an all-time high. Looking back to his dream, he focused on every detail he could. The man. He felt like he knew him. Trying to focus, Stiles remembered. The Jacket. He knew that leather jacket. The man was Derek. Stiles thought the feelings he had had since he awoke would decrease when he realised he had dreamed about Derek, but instead the feeling grew. This wasn’t the first time he had dreamt about the wolf, but usually those types of dreams were in a whole different context. But that wasn’t the point. He knew he was missing something and it involved Derek. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen the wolf at all since he had apparently come back to Beacon Hills. Even though they weren’t what you would have considered best friends or even friends really, Stiles thought he would have at least been round when the major action was happening.

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. Turning his head, he watched Scott walk into the room and settle himself on the bed.

“Dude how are you doing?”

“Good man. Well as good as to be expected” Scott nodded his head, a little smile playing on his features before he flung himself at his best friend and securely wrapping his arms around the other boy.

“You scared me. I am so happy you are back. Don’t do it again” Stiles sagged into the hug, wrapping his arms around Scott just as hard.

“Well I will try” Stiles closed his eyes, breathing in Scott scent. It relaxed him, reminded him of times when life was simpler. A flash appeared behind his eyelid, accompanied by an image. He was looking through someone else’s eyes again, Scott stood before him. The emotion on his friends face shocked him. Scott, for the first time in his life, looked at the figure with a mixture of confusion and…..fear?? An arm extended in front of him, pushing the wolf to the side and approached a mirror. He looked only to be confronted with his own eyes, his own face. It was him, just he couldn’t remember. Looking closer, Stiles realised he was covered in blood. Someone else’s blood. As quick as it appeared, the image left leaving the boy with the same feeling as he had when he awoke from the dreams. Slowly pushing Scott away from him, Stiles stood and started to pace the room.

“Look, I am going to ask you something. Scott I know you want to protect me and I can’t put into words how much that means to me but I need to know. Where is Derek?”

Stiles could have sworn that Scott’s face turned a shade of green at the question. He fidgeted and began fingering the duvet cover. After a few seconds of silence, Scott seemed to steel himself and looked up into Stiles’ eyes.

“Ok……….ok before I answer you need to know what you were like when you weren’t yourself.” Scott swallowed, the nervousness building within Stiles.

“Man it was you but it wasn’t you. The way you talked, the way you walked…everything about you wasn’t...well…you.  You were, you were plain evil Stiles. When we tried to remove the darkness, you fought us off. Like dude, you literally put both twins through a brick wall with hardly any effort. You were crazy strong….nasty. I won’t ever forget some of the things you said to us. My mom, Isaac’s dad, Jackson. You seemed to take joy in the pain you your words caused me, Isaac and Lydia. Luckily for everyone you were too focused on trying to kill the pack that Deaton and Lydia were able to perform the spell they needed to save you.”

Scott stopped, again looking down at the floor unable to keep eye contact.

“Derek was the first one to notice. He was able to tell what Kira was with his senses so I guess he was able to do the same with you. He came to me, told me he saw darkness around you. Evil. After that we all worked together to try and figure out a way to help you…fuck I am meant to be a true alpha and I failed to protect him.” He seemed to sink into his own despair, unable to continue for a few minutes. The flashes and broken imagery continued to appear in Stiles’ head

_Forest. Jacket. Derek. Hale house. Basement. Screams_

Taking a deep breath, Scott steadied himself.

“We don’t know how, but we think you somehow figured out that we were on to you. We couldn’t find Derek for a week. It was like he had disappeared off of the face of the earth. Lydia figured his disappearance was linked to you. You turned up for school and left straight after. Like dude nobody could find you, your dad had no idea where you were. Anyway once the idea was there, I just couldn’t let it go. I wanted to confront you and make you tell us where he was but the others said we couldn’t do anything until we had a sure fire way to save you. Last thing we needed was for us to burst in and save Derek just for you to kill everyone. Stiles I swear I wanted to help him, god please believe me.”

_Figure flying through a table. Flying into a wall. Hands tightening around a neck, squeezing harder and harder. Lips turning blue. Punch to a face. Kick to a chest. Over and over and over and over again._

Stiles sunk to the floor, back to his bedroom wall.

“Scott what did I do?” He whispered.

“When we found what we needed to, we figured out that you were holding him at the hale house. It was far away from anyone who could hear anything and nobody would be around. The day that we were going to get him, I was held back after lacrosse training and was changing in the changing rooms. You walked in, man you were covered in blood. Derek’s blood. At that moment you were yourself again, the look in your eyes when you saw yourself in the mirror. All of a sudden you changed, you weren’t yourself again. You laughed, asked if his blood suits you then turned and walked out. We followed you to the Hale house, found the two of you and here we are.”

“So I tortured him. For a week.” Bile rose in his stomach. He looked down at his hands, hands which had done so much damage to so many people he cared about. Scott cleared his throat, still looking at the floor. Stiles couldn’t recall a conversation where Scott couldn’t meet his gaze and he knew that things had changed between them.

“Stiles, it was……shit man you…..it was more than torture”

_Cold floor. Whimpers. Arms restrained by a single hand. Limbs losing circulation from a punishing grip. Thrusting. Laughter in stiles voice but not HIS laugh. Skin slapping on skin. Blood. Tearing. Bruises. Biting. Dead green eyes. Whispered words. “please stop”._

Lurching towards the bin under his desk, Stiles was sick until it hurt. Tears rolled down his face as he recalled every moment of that week. What he had done and the pleasure he had taken from somebody’s pain.

“Oh god, what have I done…….no” Warm arms wrapped around Stiles, pulling him from the bin and into Scott’s chest. Stiles screamed and cried for what he had done, begging for forgiveness until he couldn’t cry anymore.

“How bad?” He whispered into Scott’s chest.

“……bad enough that his wolf wont…can’t heal him. We don’t know why, but we had to take him to the hospital. He is healing, but at a human rate. Erm…You broke his leg; he needed surgery to reset it and stop some internal bleeding. His spleen I think was ruptured. There was more but I couldn’t really listen to anymore. He…er….had stitches to repair the damage caused when you… anyway he was released yesterday and is back at his apartment

“Alone?” Scott snorted

“Believe it or not, this seemed to be what Peter needed to finally remember his family connection to Derek. He is looking after him. You are lucky; Peter knows what it is like to not have control of your actions and what can happen. His wolf and its need for revenge was what made him to kill who he did, the darkness in you made you do what you did. If he didn’t understand, I have no doubt that you would be dead right now.” Scott’s grip tightened.

“Can I go and see...”

“No.” Stiles glanced up at Scott, unused to the authoritative alpha voice being used in his direction.

“Stiles, I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you. But I need to protect Derek now. I know that what happened to you was awful and I will do whatever I can to help you through it. But I can’t even imagine what he went through. I have nightmares about you that night and we were only fighting for half an hour. He had it all week. And with the life he has already has, I don’t want to think about what the not-you said to him. I have never seen anyone look so…..destroyed. We didn’t have the best of starts but he tried everything he could to save you. And now I need to save him. Give him time, let him make the choice. He knows it wasn’t you, but it is going to take time.”

Stiles removed himself from Scott’s embrace and looked up at the boy. No, not a boy but now a man. Scott lamented that he had let Derek down, was not an alpha. But Stiles began to see that Scott was the alpha they all needed.

“So what do I do now” He asked dejectedly. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw what he had done.

Scott sighed

“Now we move on. It will take time and this won’t be the last time that things will get this bad. But we keep on fighting. Bad things happen, things which we have no control over but it’s how we bounce back. And we will do it together. You saved me when this all started, now it’s my turn to save you”

Stiles looked out the window, the sun showing its last few rays before night fully set in, a crescent moon beginning to show its glow. Just got to keep on fighting.


End file.
